


Christmas Eve with Magnus and Alec

by I_O_U_an_apple



Series: Malec notes [1]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Christmas Eve, Christmas Time, M/M, Malec, Malec Fluff, SO MUCH FLUFF, background clace, background sizzy, christmas at the malec loft, im sorry, its just fluff, there is absolutely no plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 01:45:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5520830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_O_U_an_apple/pseuds/I_O_U_an_apple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus bakes some christmas stuff, and there is lots of Malec cuddling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Eve with Magnus and Alec

**Author's Note:**

> This is fluff. There is nothing else. If you look up the definition of fluff, this will appear.  
> All characters belong to the wonderful Cassie Clare.

Alec and Magnus had spent a very long time curled up in bed together this morning because it was Christmas Eve and Magnus was warm and snuggly and surely even demons could take a break at Christmas.  
But no, apparently they didn't celebrate christmas. So when Alec's phone bleeped at 9.30, he rolled out of Magnus' tight embrace, pulled on his shadowhunter gear, kissed Magnus quickly on his nose, promising him he'd be back as soon as he could, and left the warmth and safety of their apartment. He was greeted by an icy blast of air, and pulled his scarf tighter around his neck as he hurried to Fort Greene Park where he'd been instructed to meet Jace.

It was in the late afternoon that Alec finally arrived home, almost falling over the giant christmas tree that Magnus and Alec had decorated the week before. He collapsed gratefully onto their squishy leather sofa.  
After dozing for five minutes (probably more like fifteen) and still not having seen Magnus, Alec slowly rolled off the sofa, managing to land on his feet, and walked towards the kitchen, rubbing at his eyes with the heels of his hands.  
Alec found Magnus sitting cross-legged in front of the oven, glancing at the timer every couple of seconds.  
"I didn't know you could cook," Alec said, leaning against the door frame.  
"I'm a man of many talents, Alexander," Magnus purred in reply, unfolding himself from the floor. "When did you get home, love?"  
Magnus crossed the room to Alec and wrapped his arms around Alec's waist, holding him securely against his warm chest.  
Alec wrapped his own arms around Magnus, gratefully burying his head in the crook of Magnus' neck, breathing in the smell of him. Magnus smelt vaguely of cinnamon.  
"Bout five minutes ago," Alec mumbled. "I slept on the couch for a few minutes."  
"That's why you look so tired." Magnus nodded to himself, rubbing little circles onto Alec's back, the way he knew comforted Alec. "Did you wish the Raveners a merry christmas?"  
Alec let out a gentle chuckle. "They don't celebrate christmas. Or even if they do, they don't take the day off from trying to kill people."  
"Shame. I really must forbid you to go out killing them tomorrow though. You're busy."  
Alec pulled back from Magnus' chest; Magnus didn't let go.  
"Busy?" Alec asked, curious but really dreading the answer. What did Magnus have planned?  
"Yes, busy. Engaged. Can definitely not go out fighting Raveners."  
"What about Greater Demons? They might get angry if we don't go fight them."  
"Not even Greater Demons," Magnus said mischievously. "Tomorrow's plans do most certainly not involve demons. Well, maybe one, but that's more personal opinion."  
Alec looked amused. "Should I be worried?"  
"Of course not, my dear, worrying is also not on the to-do list tomorrow." Magnus leant forward and kissed Alec gently on the lips. "You should go get some rest. We have some visitors stopping by soon."  
Alec's eyes widened fractionally. "Please tell me you're not throwing another party."  
"Alexander, I'm offended!" Magnus made a shocked face, pretending to grab at his heart. "Do you not enjoy the greatest parties ever thrown by the greatest host on this wonderful planet?"  
Alec swatted at him gently with his hand, laughing at his boyfriend's dramatics.  
"So what have you been cooking?"  
"That's for me to know, and you to find out, my darling." Magnus leant forward and kissed Alec, using his belt loops to pull Alec against him. Alec's hands looped around Magnus' neck, his fingers playing with the hair at the nape of his neck, as Magnus ran his hands through Alec's longer hair.  
The doorbell dinged and Magnus pulled back slightly, letting his forehead rest against Alec's, who's breathing was slightly heaver than normal.  
"And that'll be our guests!" Magnus exclaimed cheerily. "Go get yourself ready." Magnus grabbed Alec's hand and led him along the hallway to their bedroom, whilst he was muttering "but i don't see why I need to change my clothes" and "what's wrong with what i'm wearing?"  
Magnus rolled his eyes, gave his boyfriend a quick peck on the lips, and hurried back to the front door.  
Alec turned to face their bed and very seriously considered snuggling up in the blankets, it probably wouldn't take Magnus long to realise he'd fallen asleep though.  
He showered, dried his hair (he made a mental note to get it cut because it was getting far too long) and opened his drawer, picking out a pair of black jeans and one of his less hole-y jumpers.  
"No, no, no," a familiar voice sounded behind him, and before Alec had the chance to swivel around, the jumper was whisked from his hand and discarded on the floor.  
"Izzy, that's one of my best ones..." Alec muttered exasperatedly.  
"Let's see what we've got in here..." Izzy swung the doors to his and Magnus' shared closet (Alec owned about 3 items of clothing he deemed necessary for hanging up, the rest were Magnus' clothes).  
"This is better," Izzy handed Alec a navy button-down with little gold stars over it.  
"That's Magnus' shirt, Izzy," Alec explained, not taking it.  
"And has Magnus ever complained about you wearing his clothes?"  
"Well, no..."  
Izzy pushed the shirt into his hands, and flounced out of the room before he could say anything else. She was wearing an emerald green dress with very high heeled boots, and Alec really wasn't sure how she managed to walk in those.  
Alec tugged the shirt on, also pulling on a pair of Magnus' loafers which he liked to use as slippers.  
He padded down the hallway, toward the voices coming from the living room. Clary and Izzy were seated on the couch, and Simon was standing by Magnus' massive collection of DVDs, exasperatedly explaining something to Jace and waving his hands around.  
"Hey guys," Alec said.  
"Hello, Alec," Clary greeted him, and Izzy smirked at him. "Magnus is in the kitchen, and those two are trying to choose a movie to watch."  
"Alec, darling," Magnus appeared in the kitchen. Alec met his gaze, and crossed the room to him.  
"Magnus, I'm sorry about the shirt-" Alec started to explain.  
"There's no need to apologise love," Magnus leaned in, pressing his lips against Alec's ear. "You should keep it, you look hot." Magnus grinned cheekily, and Alec could feel a blush creeping up his cheeks.  
"Come," Magnus pulled Alec into the kitchen. "I need some help with food."  
Alec felt his jaw drop. The kitchen table was covered the everything from little mini pasties to home-baked cookies.  
"This looks amazing!" Alec said, grabbing a muffin. "Mmmm."  
"You sound surprised," Magnus chuckled at Alec's reaction.  
Alec reached for a second, but Magnus swatted his hand away. "Nooo, these are for our guests, hands off." Magnus grabbed the tray out of his reach and whisked it away into the living room. Alec grabbed a couple of trays, following Magnus. He set them down on the floor, and settled himself on the smaller couch. Jace and Simon had finally stopped arguing, and had joined Clary and Izzy on the couch.  
"What're we watching?" Magnus asked as he plopped down next to Alec.  
"None of these" Simon pointed at the offending shadowhunters around him "have ever seen Lord of the Rings."  
"Unbelievable." Magnus made a shocked face. "It's honestly one of the best trilogies ever made. Even Alec's seen it."  
"Only because you made me watch it," Alec muttered. "Although it was quite good."  
"Did you say trilogy?" Jace asked, not really wanting to hear the answer.  
"Yes!" Simon answered excitedly. "And these are the extended editions!"  
"Yay..." Jace sounded anything but excited.  
"The extended editions are so much better than the other ones though, you just get so much more of the story."  
"Yes, I completely agree!" And Magnus and Simon proceeded to have a very nerdy conversation with words that Alec did not understand, even having seen the movies once.  
"Any chance of actually watching this tonight then, or should we just leave you two to your nerdy date?" Jace rolled his eyes, and Clary hit him.  
"Yeah, sorry, I'll play it," Simon said, rubbing his shoulder where Izzy had poked him.  
Magnus grabbed two muffins, handing one to Alec, before settling back onto the couch. Alec snuggled up against Magnus' side, and Magnus slid his arm around Alec's waist, kissing the top of his head.  
Alec smiled contentedly, chewing on the cinnamon flavoured muffin.  
He'd never felt so happy, curled up with Magnus, surrounded by his friends, and he really did like cinnamon.  
-  
Alec woke to Gandalf shouting "YOU SHALL NOT PASS!", with Magnus' fingers playing with his hair. His head was on Magnus' lap, and there was a warm weight at his feet, which meowed and clawed his sock when he stretched his leg. Chairman Meow did not enjoy being woken up when he was comfortable.  
Alec shifted to sit up, holding Magnus' arm around him (he was warm!) and he looked around at his friends. All of their faces were shocked, unbelieving, mouths wide open (Gandalf did just get dragged down to a probable death by the Balrog-thingy), Alec never thought they would have enjoyed it that much though. Simon may have been crying, Alec wasn't completely sure, but his eyes did look suspiciously watery.  
Alec watched the rest of the movie without falling asleep again, with his head on Magnus' shoulder.  
When the movie finished, Clary clapped and said, "so when are we watching the next one?"  
"Not tonight," Magnus announced, standing up and stretching. "I think it's time for bed now."  
No-one moved for a while.  
"Okay, you can see yourselves out then." Magnus grabbed Alec's hands, pulling him up from the couch.  
"Merry Christmas," Alec said over his shoulder.  
Jace wolf-whistled as Alec and Magnus dashed down the hallway to their bedroom, closing the door behind them.  
"I can't decide if that was rude or brilliant," Alec grinned as Magnus pulled him in for a quick kiss.  
Magnus let him go, moving towards his pyjamas, and Alec pulled his own on.  
Alec climbed into bed, wrapping the duvet around himself.  
A couple of minutes later, Magnus pulled back his side of the duvet, climbing underneath and pulling Alec into his arms. Magnus lay down on his back, rolling Alec on top of him. Alec settled between his legs, propping himself up on his elbows. He leaned down to kiss along Magnus' jaw line, finally reaching his lips, and tangling their tongues together.  
"You're beautiful." Magnus breathed, pulling back to gaze up at Alec. "I'm so lucky to be spending christmas with you, Alec."  
The biggest, goofiest grin covered Alec's face, as he leaned down to meet Magnus' lips again.  
"I love you, Magnus," Alec said suddenly, "I love you."  
Magnus rolled them over, so they were both lying on their sides, facing each other. Magnus placed his hand on Alec's hair, running his fingers along Alec's cheekbones.  
"I love you, Alexander Lightwood, more than anything." Magnus stared into Alec's eyes as if they provided all the answers to the universe, but they did provide all the answers to Magnus' universe. They were his universe. Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec's waist, pulling him against his chest. Alec snuggled closer, throwing one arm over Magnus' middle. Magnus placed a kiss to Alec's dark mop of hair.  
"Merry Christmas, Magnus," Alec mumbled into his chest.  
"Merry Christmas, my love."

**Author's Note:**

> I did warn you that it was just fluff.  
> I would apologise but if you can't write shameless fluff at christmas, when can you write it?


End file.
